1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a correction apparatus, and more particularly to a correction apparatus for correcting a real-time clock (RTC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A real-time clock (RTC) is usually included in an electrical product for displaying real-time time information on a panel, or for displaying a user's preset time for automatically turning on and off the electrical product.
A conventional RTC is comprised of a crystal oscillator in cooperation with a resistor-capacitor (R-C) circuit. The problem with conventional RTCs is that the time for the RTC in the electrical product will become inaccurate, causing the electrical product to display an incorrect time. Time inaccuracies may be due to process drift, aging of electrical components, or circuit mismatch. One electrical product using an RTC is a computer system. It is important for computer systems to execute software programs with accurate time and date information. Once the RTC in a computer system losses its accuracy, the computer system will become inefficient and may even malfunction due to time error.